


let us pretend the morning won't come

by KicktheMatt



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game), Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: A little bit of angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, sorry for the radio silence, they be sleepy, this was originally for a zine but it didn't happen so now i'm posting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicktheMatt/pseuds/KicktheMatt
Summary: There is always a beginning, always an end. The cycle, the wheel, whatever one may call it-- it goes on and on. The clock’s hands turn telling time, and the sun runs through the sky. It always has, always will.With every meeting, there is a departure. With every evening comes the sunrise.
Relationships: Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Euden (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	let us pretend the morning won't come

There is always a beginning, always an end. The cycle, the wheel, whatever one may call it-- it goes on and on. The clock’s hands turn telling time, and the sun runs through the sky. It always has, always will.

With every meeting, there is a departure. With every evening comes the sunrise.

Alfonse’s eyes shifted towards the bedroom’s darkened window, the crisp night sky shining through the glass. Where the golden edges met glass panes, small crystals of frost built themselves. The moon, peering through the window, illuminated the room in a soft light. Fragile, oh so fragile.

Soft breaths puffed against his cheeks and neck. He looked down, towards the sleeping prince in his arms. A small smile appeared on Alfonse’s face. He pressed his lips to Euden’s forehead, gently, trying to not wake him.

Departure was never easy. Never. It left him nervous and sleepless. Yet, Alfonse’s responsibilities with the Order could not be ignored. In the morning he would set off towards the otherworldly gate, to go back to Askr for an indefinite period. He would fare well, he knew that. As would Euden. They had dealt with this arrangement before.

“We’ll be okay,” Alfonse whispered to himself, pulling Euden closer against him. The sleeping prince made a soft, content hum in his sleep at the action. An adoring warmth spread through Alfonse’s chest. Even after all of this time, he still found every little thing about Euden endearing. 

“I’ll come back as soon as I can,” he continued, reaching up to run a hand through Euden’s hair. “And one day, perhaps, we won’t have to be apart like this anymore. There will be no ‘goodbyes’ in the morning.”

Euden nuzzled into Alfonse’s chest, sleepily. He murmured something, indecipherable to Alfonse.

A blush appeared on his cheeks. “I-I’m sorry, love, for waking you--” His voice lifted a hair above a whisper.

“No..it’s okay,” Euden murmured, clearer this time. His eyes remained closed, reaching forwards and cuddling closer to Alfonse again. After a content moment, he spoke again. “Alfie?”

He would never get used to the nickname. Butterflies swarmed in his stomach. “Yes?” Alfonse responded. 

“Let…” He paused, stifling a yawn. “Let us pretend..that the morning won’t come.” And with that, Euden fell back into slumber, arms tight around Alfonse, head resting on his chest.

His heart skipped a beat, he hoped that wouldn’t wake Euden again. He settled in the plush bed, pressing one more kiss to Euden’s forehead, before looking over the room again.

The brightening light crept from the windows, casting spiderweb shadows through the frosted glass upon the walls and floor. Outside, the soft snores of dragons in the Halidom’s roost presided over the otherwise silent winter night. In a few hour’s time, the sun would rise, as inevitable as it was in the cycle. 

But, for now, he would pretend that the morning won’t come. Worrying over the day’s return wouldn’t do him any good.

His eyes closed, a smile upon his face. And for once, Alfonse slept comfortably, the night before departure.


End file.
